On Firery Wings
by Ikhny the Pheonix
Summary: This is my first fic so go easy on me. ok? There was once a guardian of Zion but she left many years ago. Now her enemies have become allies of VICTIM. She must rise from the ashes to save everyone, but can she do it alone? Is she even alone?
1. Default Chapter

Ikhny, the Phoenix-Hi. It is nice to meet all of you. *Bows* This is my first attempt at Fan fiction, but I've had this story in my head for a long time. Please review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Megami Kouhosei. I do not mean to infringe on any copyrights. This is done purely for pleasure.  
  
The Phoenix   
Chapter 1  
"The Ancient Bird of Fire"  
  
"History, I hate history," Zero groaned. GOA classes never got along with him. He would rather be fighting in the Pro-ings. His partner, Kizna, hit him on the back of the head. "That hurt, Kizna!"  
  
"You needed it. We are learning these things incase you don't make it to be a pilot. This is for your future," Kizna told him.  
  
"She's right, Zero," Clay said. Before Zero could replied to that, they arrived at their class. Their teacher stared at the candidates as they entered. Class began a few minutes later.  
  
"Today, class, we will be learning the legend of Zion's guardian ," the teacher, a woman in her early twenties with short black hair and blue eyes, told the class in her normal tone. Annoyed. "Does anyone know who was said to guard over Zion before the VICTIM and Goddesses came to be?" She looked over the class until she landed on her favorite target, Ikhny. "Ikhny,(A/N: Sorry. I don't know her name. If you know any of the characters' names, put them in your Review)do you know?"  
  
Ikhny shifted in her seat before she said, "The Phoenix." The teacher's eyes widened. Ikhny had gotten the question right. Usually she didn't in this class.   
  
"That is correct. Do you know the legend?" the teacher asked smirking. She thought Ikhny would never get it right.  
  
"A long time ago, the Phoenix, the Ancient Bird of Fire, took residence at a temple in the center of Zion. People from all over Zion came to her for protection. You see, the Phoenix often took the form of a young girl. The girl was beseeched one day by a young boy whose family was attacked by a group of bandits. She took pity on the boy and went to stop the bandits. She met the bandits and fought with them. Many of the bandits died. During the battle, the Phoenix learned that the boy had set this trap for her. The people she went after were not bandits, they were innocent people who she had killed. She returned to her temple and killed the boy. She grieved for the innocent blood she had spilled. Those who came to her that day heard her haunting cry. They all went to her to see what was wrong and saw her in the form of the majestic bird of the sun.   
  
The Phoenix turned to her people and said 'I have spilled to many innocent lives. I am a great danger to you all. I am sorry. Forgive me. I must leave you now. I have to much blood on my hands. I must go to the stars to speak with my brothers and sisters, the gods and goddesses. I must leave. Too much blood. Must go.'   
  
With those words she took off into the sky and was never heard from again," Ikhny said. The teacher looked like she was seeing a phenomenon. Everyone else was looking at her with wide eyes, well everyone except her partner. Hiead just looked at her, no emotion on his face.  
  
"That is correct," the teacher said. An alarm sounded, causing everyone in the room to stand up. Instructor Azuma's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"We are under attack by VICTIM. The Goddess pilots have asked for all Candidates assistance. Move Now!" he ordered. Everyone in the room filed out to the Pro-ings. Soon everyone was in position in space to fight the VICTIM.   
  
"Zero, be careful," Kizna warned her partner.  
  
/Be careful Hiead./ Ikhny thought. She didn't dare say it aloud.   
  
A roar ripped through space{1}. Ikhny froze in her place.  
  
"No," she whispered. She caught the attention of all those around her. They turned to look at her. "Anyone but them."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A young girl, about the candidates age, stood in a field. Her flaming red hair fell to her shoulders. Her green eyes were watching the land in front of her. Her breeches and tunic blew around in the breeze. Her dark tan skin made her stick out from the people who lived in the area. They mainly had white skin.  
  
"Where are you?" the girl asked in a soft voice. She heard footsteps behind her. She spun around to see who was coming. She saw a boy about her age coming toward her. His short black hair covered on of his eyes. His skin was a light tan, and her had golden eyes. He stopped about ten feet from her. His black tunic and breeches moved in the breeze.  
  
"You should join us," the boy said in a cold voice.  
  
"Never," the girl hissed. "Is that why you wanted to see me?"  
  
'Join us," the boy ordered.  
  
"I will not, Dran," the girl said.  
  
"Pheonli, this is for your own good," he tried to argue.  
  
"NEVER!!! I actually care about these people!" she screamed and flew away on fiery wings. She heard a roar from below and turned to see the boy become a huge black tiger. He roared at her.  
  
"I will kill you someday, Phenoli! This I promise you!" he screamed/roared. She turned again and flew toward the ocean.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Ikhny's eyes had widened. Her skin had gone deadly pale. She started to panic.  
  
"Ikhny?" Instructor Azuma asked concerned.  
  
"You have to get the Candidates out of there. They are in a danger greater than they can handle," Ikhny whispered.  
  
"You know what that was?" Kiana asked and became quite when Azuma glared at her.  
  
"Yes, I do. It is the Black Tiger, Dran," Ikhny told them. "It has begun."  
  
"What has begun?" Azuma asked. The conversation had caught everyone's' attention.   
  
Ikhny sighed. "The final battle that I should have ended many years ago."  
  
{1} technically it was a roar that they heard in their mind 


	2. Truth Behind My Past

Ikhny, the Phoenix: Hi everybody! I'm baaaaack. I hope this chapter makes some sense. When my cousin read it she became slightly confused and she's fan fiction writer too. This chapter will be told in changing POV from Ikhny to another spirit. Another note: I have made up my own language an will translate it for you.   
  
Disclaimer: Do you really think that I would be writing this if I owned Megami Kouhosei? Well I don't so don't sue me.  
  
Flames of Fire  
Book 1 The Phoenix  
Chapter 2  
The Truth Behind My Past  
  
~Last Time~  
  
Ikhny's eyes had widened. Her skin had gone deadly pale. She started to panic.  
  
"Ikhny?" Instructor Azuma asked concerned.  
  
"You have to get the Candidates out of there. They are in a danger greater than they can handle," Ikhny whispered.  
  
"You know what that was?" Kiana asked and became quite when Azuma glared at her.  
  
"Yes, I do. It is the Black Tiger, Dran," Ikhny told them. "It has begun."  
  
"What has begun?" Azuma asked. The conversation had caught everyone's' attention.   
  
Ikhny sighed. "The final battle that I should have ended many years ago."  
  
~Present~  
  
I began to tremble. I froze in my seat after what I realized I had said. I looked at Instructor Azuma.  
  
"You could have ended?" he asked me. My eye quickly went to the ground. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I turned back to the display of the battle. My eyes instinctively closed.  
  
Wing Child? a voice whispered in my mind.  
  
Yes, my old friend, I answered.  
  
I'll protect the young ones. Rest. Those are my orders, the voice said. I relaxed. My wolf brother would never abandon me. My eyes opened slowly.   
  
"Help is here," I whispered.  
  
"Help?" Instructor Azuma questioned.  
  
"My old friend, Stranes, the white wolf," I whispered again. A chilling wolf howl cut through all of our minds. Everyone but I cringed.  
  
Stranes POV  
  
Wing Child is safe. That's always the first thing I look at. She's safe but worried over her bastard partner. I'm still confused about her motions toward him. Dran's here. He's in for one hell of a surprise.   
  
"One, what do we do?" I heard one of the Ingrid pilots ask.   
  
Do nothing. Leave the tiger to me. I owe him a nice cut on the throat. I told them all. I could imagine the shock on there faces. I felt a tickle at the back of my mind. A mind reader among them. At least he will know who Wing Child is.  
  
"A spirit," the mind reader whispered. He was young. About the age of Wing Child's human form.  
  
"A spirit?" a woman's voice asked. I knew that voice. She is the water dragon, Tela.  
  
Playing warrior in the human war, Tela. I thought you knew better. I teased her.  
  
"WATCH YOUR TOUNGE STRANES! I CAN STILL SEND YOU TO MOTHER LIGHT AND FATHER DARKNESS!" Tela, or as the other humans called her Teela, screamed. I cringed at her voice. I ran toward my target, the black tiger Dran. He was more than shocked that I was there. Point in my favor.  
  
Singaru nagri ne  
Oka nel  
Maja re.  
Trigran anos  
Junta yo.  
Itsa bell.  
Itsa bell.  
  
*Translation*  
Wind and earth  
Fire air  
Come together.  
Wings glow   
Within your soul.  
Rest your heart.  
Rest your heart.  
  
That was all I heard. I knew the song well. It was hard not to. It was Wing Child's song. She was giving me strength. Dran ran like the wind. The VICTIM followed him. I turned my head toward GOA. I ran as fast as I could there. I passed through the walls before they knew what happened.  
  
Ikhny's POV  
  
Why me? Why MEEEEEEEEEEE?! Is he trying to get killed? He already got Tela angry. I can just imagine what she is going to do to him. I know my song had scared off Dran. That was the only good thing I can do. Scare them with the song. I can't fight anymore.  
  
"Everyone get to that beast and stop it!" Instructor Azuma ordered the pilots. My face had to loose all color.  
  
Get out of here! I screamed at Stranes. He ignored my voice. I got up quickly scaring Instructor Azuma again. My aura was glowing light red. My tears slowly hit the ground and became red Phoenix Tear gems. They were very rare and could get thousands for just one. Azuma's mouth was opening and closing like a fish. I ran past him and toward my wolf brother. The candidates were all standing in front of him, ready to fight. Stranes looked up at me and smiled.  
  
"Baka," I whispered. "Human form would be valuable." I got the candidates attention.  
  
"Ikhny, get out of here!" Zero yelled at me. I glared at him. He backed away, as did many of the other candidates. No one noticed that the white wolf had taken the shape of a human. Stranes was tall about 6' 3" and 180 lbs. His white hair was hanging loosely to his waist. He was wearing a white robe. His eyes were golden.  
  
"Hello, Wing Child," Stranes said. 


End file.
